Four parts of the Universe Rain Kaudenne
by SilverTips
Summary: Rain just failed another relationship but with her eyes wide opened, she is ready to dive into another adventure. Even if this one starts in her dreams. After all, who said that dreams aren't real?


A leopard cat was sitting on the window sill in Vince's attic. It was watching every Rain's move. This cat definitely hated Rain more than anything else in the whole Universe. Otherwise, she would play with a ribbon, or just sleep like normal cats do. Vince was still in the shower and Rain was laying on his bed covered with only a cloth. It was very romantic and poetic. She was almost on the edge of the sky - Vince's attic was on top of a tall building and the view was wonderful. She could see all the city roofs opened like hundreds of books in front of her.

All the walls in this place were veiled with pieces of different fabrics. And Vince's paintings were hanging between them. It was like her personal museum of art. And all the easels, brushes and buckets of paint made this room only more spiritual. Yes! That was the word that best described their relationship...

But who could have thought that this cat... how could it be so jealous? Rain returned cat's evil look. Actually, Vince thought of his cat as of a woman of his house. What a strange thing! This cat can't beat an actual woman. Maybe that was the reason it was so devious.

Rain glanced at her own reflection in a big old mirror set against the wall. She looked like a woman from those renaissance paintings. Like Danae, only skinnier. It started to get a little boring... why did Vince's shower take so long? Was his favorite Klimt just like this? Well, she never actually believed, Klimt could actually reincarnate in her boyfriend. But Vince was always so serious about it. He even bought himself a Klimt-like robe to wear while he was painting. But, aside from that, their relationship was perfect! Rain learned so much from him. For example, she stopped eating meat and started practicing yoga. Okay, okay, she usually missed morning sessions... but that didn't really matter. She did everything according to the book. If by book you would mean Vince's words. He made her a better person! And that was the important thing.

Vince's phone on the table vibrated, informing that he received a new text. One of the brushes next to it nearly fell, so Rain reached for it. Of course, she couldn't help but notice the message. "Paint me this ni..." What could that mean? Rain stood up and quietly looked out the door. There was no one in the big room and she could clearly hear water running in the bathroom. Well, Vince was still in the shower. She could afford just a peek at the message. Afterall, it was very unlikely that Vince would have anything to hide from her. Rain slid the screen to unlock Vince's phone and opened his message. "Paint me this night in aquarelle." Cecile. Cecile? That was probably one of his models. Not a crime. Rain shrugged and shook head, so her golden curls showered upon her shoulders. The water was still running, so Rain had enough time to check at least one more message. She scrolled the screen. There was something in french. So this Cecile is from France? So what? Vince liked the language and the culture. Vince replied her with a poem?

A door in the big room slammed. Okay, she could just translate it later. Rain recent the message to herself and jumped on the bed, scaring the hell out of Vince's annoying cat.

When he entered the room, she was already laying with sun playing in her curls and highlighting parts of her pale skin showing from under the cloth.

"So, you're telling me, you really don't see that, unlike Klimt, your Vince is just cultivating greyish dirt on his so called paintings?" Dave was sitting back in the chair shaking his head in total disapprove of Vince. Rain was sitting against him staring into her plate. Of course Dave couldn't think of anything better than bringing her here. "Dos Cochinas" was a mexican restaurant with a lot of tasty meat dishes. Rain used to love this place, but that was before she met Vince and found a true path of vegan life. Okay, that sounded a little too weird. But that was the ides - Dave was trying too hard to lead her astray. It was hard enough with her never knowing what she could and could not eat. She didn't need her best friend to mess with her head.

"He is trying." Rain said steadily. She still was trying to talk Vince up to Davey.

"He could've tried better." Dave chuckled and sank his teeth into a big piece of carnitas filling. He always knew all the worst sides of her boyfriends. But he seemed to always forget good things. Vince was a creative soul. He was an artist. And people around him were the same - they were either painters or actors. Rain fell into thinking about that morning Cecile and her text. What could it mean? Except for the most obvious thing - she was his model and he was going to pain her... in aquarelle. This night.

"What is it this time?" Dave noticed her hesitation and gave her a worried look. Okay, she could tell him. He was her best friend, wasn't he? Rain pulled her phone out of the purse and held it in her hand.

"I found some messages on Vince's phone.

"What messages?"

"A poem in french." She said fancifully and moved aside her plate with untouched vegetables. "I forwarded one of them to myself..."

"And you thought he wouldn't notice?" She did! Rain shrugged her shoulders. She saw that message for a reason. Vince's teachers would've said the same thing if he asked them! And the reason couldn't be for her to see it but not understand it. Rain put her phone on the table and turned it to Dave so he could read the text.

"I had no idea he is a poet too..." Rain wrinkled her nose.

Dave looked at her phone for a few seconds and burst into laugh.

"I guess, Baudelaire reincarnated in Vince along with Klimt. See," he read the message out loud, "Ces robes folles sont l'emblème

De ton esprit bariolé ;  
Folle dont je suis affolé,  
Je te hais autant que je t'aime! It's Charles Baudelaire. Oh, good lord... who else reincarnated in this guy? Judging from that Jedi robe he loves so much, it was Master Yoda. Hey, you know, you should look around his place. Maybe you can find yourself a brand new lightsaber! But actually, you better look for a normal straight guy without all that pretense."

"And where exactly am I supposed to find him?" Rain loved Dave, but she hated when he started making fun of her boyfriend. She got used to being his muse and she could live with that Klimt thing and even Vince's cat! Why couldn't Dave just accept him?

"You won't find anyone adequate on those bohemian parades." Dave made a sign to the waiter, requesting the check.

"Can you be a little more serious?" Rain shook her head and her hair glanced with every shade of ginger. "I love him!"

"In fifth grade you loved Mark Sutton just as much. And then, he peed into the swimming pool!"

Rain laughed. Dave was so uncompromising in his Vince denial. But he will definitely change his mind as soon, as the whole world accepts Klimt's... no, Vince's talent. As Klimt's follower, not as his reincarnation.

Rain found the key under the doormat as she usually did. She got used to coming here, taking this key and opening the door. Vince usually couldn't hear the doorbell, he love to listen music very loud. And he could be so preoccupied with his work, sometimes he didn't notice her coming in. He was supposed to be finishing his latest work now. That's why Rain decided to surprise him. She could clearly hear "Princes of the Universe" playing behind the door.

Rain came inside and looked around. The painting was untouched. Hm... that was strange - Vince wasn't a big fan of procrastination. Everything else was at its usual places. The pieces of cloth, the brushes and a reversed chair, which Rain didn't quite understand. She liked to think that it was helping Vince attract inspiration. As every artist, he had some difficulties with it. Rain picked up Vince's yoga mat and put on the table. He wasn't doing his yoga either. But the music was still playing in his bedroom. Rain walked towards the door and opened it. She froze at the door with her mouth opened. A blonde girl was hopping on him, screaming something with an annoying french accent! So that was his Cecile! Rain couldn't move, oh how angry she was! She was only brought back by a hissing cat. That horrible creature jumped off the bed stand and scratched Rain's shoe. Vince turned his head and pushed that girl on the bed. Rain turned around and rushed into the other room. What was she gonna do? Oh what should she do? Yell? Make a scene or just leave? She couldn't leave! He was... oh goodness! No, she couldn't just leave.

Meanwhile, Vince ran towards her and touched her shoulder.

"Rain!" He didn't even put any clothes on. He was standing there, before her, covering all his gruds with some stupid rag. Was he not embarrassed at all?! "Rain, sweetheart... I love only you!"

She pushed him and turned around, catching on her breath. Those freaking breathers were all she could think of.

"Rain, you have to understand me! I am an artist! I need inspiration."

Understand him? Oh, really? She has to? No way... And inspiration? That Cecile with her french poetry was his inspiration?! Oh how could she be so naive?!

In a fit of burning anger, Rain took a bucket of paint and emptied it on his latest painting, the one he never finished, because he was so busy cheating in her!

"Here is some more inspiration for you!" She yelled. She was trying to hold her tears. She couldn't let this bustard see her crying! It would be even more stupid than letting him enjoy his dump painting! Vince spent two seconds blinking, he couldn't believe in what she just did. Then he waved his arms, dropping his rag and screamed at her.

"Crazy bitch! What have you done?! This was a masterpiece!" He rushed to his ruined painting.

"No it wasn't! A moron reincarnated in you, not Klimt!" Just to make a point, Rain threw on the floor another bucket of paint. A bright green liquid fell down and channeled into a huge slippery blot. Rain turned around and ran out the door to never come back into this horrible artistic hole of lies and pretense! She slammed the door so hard, that probably a couple of other paintings fell down from ugly walls of Vince's place.

Rain ran down the stairs, crying and sobbing. She couldn't hold it together anymore. The only smart thing to do was to call Dave. At least he was always there for her! She dialed him and said in a crying voice, "Can you pick me up? Now!"

"Where are you?" Dave knew it was urgent. He always knew!

"Drive to the corner flower store."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

Dave hang up. He was on his way and Rain walked down the street with blurry eyes and red nose. She couldn't believe she gave up so much for this jerk Vince! She didn't eat meat, she didn't even drink milk! She was listening to every stupid word his gurus said! And she didn't understand half of them! She never saw that beauty of tantra, he was describing! He made her sit for hours waiting for some mysterious joyride! While he was screwing those blonde models!

Oh, what was she supposed to do now? Rain tried to wipe off her tears, but she only started crying harder. Dave didn't arrive yet, when she was already standing on the corner of the street. It was so, so awful! Damn Vince!

No, she did learn a lot from him... she really did - it wasn't a horrible mistake. She found esotery and psychology. She will never be so stupid anymore! She will never trust a guy that wears a Jedi robe and thinks he's Klimt! He will probably call her in the evening to apologize. What if he won't? She destroyed his painting... But that he actually deserved! He should have known better than to cheat on her! Who the hell did he think he was?

Oh, she should have listened to Dave! She should have left him after those poems! They were not even his! Oh, such a liar he was!

A toyota stopped and Dave opened the door. Rain climbed inside and took a deep breath.

"A new pub is opened not far from your place. Let's go check it out." Dave knew how to start a conversation. He probably already knew what happened. It was written all over her face. "Just... do your face."

Great! Now she looked as a carrot, all because of that Vince!

"Fine." She nodded and opened her purse. Even though Vince always begged her not to use make up, it was a good thing she carried her powder. Now it was more useful than ever. Rain checked her face in the mirror. It wasn't a carrot, it was a tomato! She spilled the guts to Dave. She didn't even miss the part where that rag fell and Vince was left naked, crying over his dead piece of crappy art.

"So why are you crying?" Dave asked. "We gotta celebrate this.

"I only attended all those stupid poetry readings because of him!" Rain sobbed again, trying to hold the tears, that betrayed her and appeared in the corners of her eyes again. "What can I do? I love him!"

"You'll get over him after two pints." Dave turned the wheel and parked by the newest pub sign. Rain got out of the car and fixed her hair. She wouldn't give vince a satisfaction of appearing in a public place looking like a jack-in-the-box.

The pub was called "Charles Dickens" and it smelled like freshly painted wood. In the corner Rain noticed a big fireplace with a welcoming light of fire. A man met them at the entrance. He was in his forties and had a roman nose. His hair was easily touched by grey and he had a cigarette behind his ear.

"Hello, I'm John House." The man said. He shook Dave's hand and smiled at Rain. She was too busy looking around. There were only few people. Three were sitting together at the table, discussing something and glancing at the screen of a telly. And one guy was sitting at the counter with his eyes fixed on his drink. He looked sad. Anyway! Rain noticed two red leather chairs in the corner. And the leather was real. Checkmate, Vince!

"Let's sit over there!" Rain pulled Dave and he followed her. They set down by a round table and made themselves comfortable.

Dave gave Rain a compassionate look and said, "All I can say is I told you so."

She only gave a sad glance, because John House came back to take their order.

"Name your poison!" The bartender smiled. He had a husky voice that somehow made him sound smart and even wise. He was completing the place with his look. Dave only laughed at the bartender's offer, letting Rain pick first.

"What's the most poisonous?" She asked in a blue tone.

"Whiskey." John shrugged his shoulders. "But we have only "Connemara". We've just opened."

"Then "Connemara" it is."

John nodded, and left them to their previous discussion.

"Find yourself a normal nice guy." Dave insisted. That was his traditional therapy in case of a bad break-up. Yeah, like normal guys were waiting to be found on every corner. Dave continued, answering her thoughts, "See, there is one sitting at the counter right now. He seems handsome."

"Back of his head seems handsome?" Rain looked at him, failing to observe the quality named by Dave.

"No, no, he just turned his head so... "

"I don't want to find anyone right now!" Rain took an ashtray and looked at it for a moment. "I am tired and I hate all this! All that french stuff, those artists, their creative crowd and the rest of the ragtag!"

"Well then find yourself a financier." Dave just didn't want to quit. He was worried about her, but still...

"Yes, now tell me that he is sitting right here!"

"Okay, than screw the rules. Find somebody for just one night." Dave looked around. There were still only the same people that were sitting there when they came. "Okay, that one at the counter. Just to clear your head."

"Are you kidding me? This would never replace real relationship!" Rain shook her head.

"It would replace your tantra-crap." Dave laughed out loud and set back in his chair.

Rain tapped the ashtray with her fingernails and peered at the guy. There was a chance that Davey was right. A one night stand could be useful. Just for once...

The guy stood up, tumbled his hair and shook John's hand. Then he took his jacket and left the pub. Rain didn't even have time to look at him and figure out if he was handsome. She turned back to Dave with a "see, I was right" look.

"Well, not in this life, then." Dave chuckled. He was probably right. Not in this life.

A story has been found


End file.
